


Jellyfish Jelly

by haarleytargaryen



Series: Band Texts (5SOS) [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Jealously, M/M, Malum is still struggling, Taco Bell, This Is STUPID, band texts, calum is asian again, calum is done with his bull shit, calum is sO DONE with bull shit, cause michael is an ass, i wrote this bc im craving taco bell, im in this lmao, in 10 minutes, lashton is sassy, michael is whipped, so goddamn good, this isn't as good as the others sorry, those cinnamon bites man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haarleytargaryen/pseuds/haarleytargaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke: OH M YGOFS D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jellyfish Jelly

**Author's Note:**

> This is shittier than usual, so sorry about that. I only wrote this cause I crave taco bell rn and lmao idk.
> 
> So sorry that I haven't been writing in a long time, but we've had a loss in the family and the funeral was yesterday and it's still hitting me pretty hard. He wasn't my biological grandpa, cause he was my mom's sister's husband's dad (if that made any sense). I was treated like family and I had the huge honor of putting a red rose on his coffin before they had to set him down. Poppyseed, if you're up there, just know that I love you. Forever and always. <3.
> 
> Please enjoy this installment of 5SOS Band Texts. :)

**Ashton** : well that was fun lmao

 

 **Michael** : how the FUCK was that fun????

 

 **Ashton** : we got to see the fans, thats why!

 

 **Michael** : WE ALMOST GOT TRAMPLED.

 

 **Calum** : that’s the thrill babe

 

 **Luke** : that one girl said I smelt like angels and I was pretty :D

 

 **Ashton** : that’s cause u are bby <3 *heart-eyed emoji* *heart kiss emoji*

 

 **Calum** : oh yeah what was that girls name???? June? I know it was like a season or month or something

 

 **Luke** : I think it was… May?

 

 **Ashton** : April?

 

 **Calum** : … Summer?

 

 **Luke** : AUTUMN! That’s what it was!

 

 **Ashton** : oh yeah she was nice

 

 **Michael** : yeah but she was really loud

 

 **Luke** : lmao we’re loud too mikey

 

 **Michael** : besides the point

 

 **Luke** : I would hang with her tbh

 

 **Ashton** : lol did u guys see that one girl almost lick Calums face

 

 **Michael** : I’LL KILL HER

 

 **Luke** : whoa guise step back someones jelly

 

 **Ashton** : jellyfish jelly

 

 **Luke** : like, SO JELLY

 

 **Ashton** : *snaps fingers*

 

 **Luke** : *laughing emoji x5*

 

 **Calum** : bby calm

 

 **Michael** : I AM CALM

 

 **Calum** : no ur not

 

 **Michael** : fuck u guys I’m gonna get pizza

 

 **Luke** : oooh looks like someone needs to step out of the room to cool down

 

 **Calum** : bby can u get me a baja blast from taco bell???

 

 **Luke** : GET THE CINNABON BITES PLS

 

 **Ashton** : YAAAS *praising emoji x3*

 

 **Michael** : IM NOT UR BUTLER GO GET IT UR SELF

 

 **Calum** : … *blank face emoji*

 

 **Ashton** : oh shit

 

 **Luke** : omg Asian eyes are back

 

 **Michael** : …

 

 **Michael** : bby I didn’t mean it

 

 **Michael** : medium or large?

 

 **Calum** : OH NO, DON’T WANNA BE A BURDEN FOR U

 

 **Luke** : *laughing emoji x9*

 

 **Ashton** : im laughing so harfsgd

 

 **Luke** : DO U SEE MICHAEL’S FACE OMFG

 

 **Luke** : MICHAEL IS SO WHIPPED LIKE

 

 **Luke** : HE LOOKS LIKE A KICKED PUPPY JFC

 

 **Michael** : SHUT UP

 

 **Michael** : IM NOT

 

 **Calum** : babe can u get some cinnamon bites too pls :)

 

 **Michael** : the 4 pack or the 12?

 

 **Luke** : OH M YGOFS D

 

 **Ashton** : MICHAEFL CLIFTURD

 

 **Luke** : OMG

 

 **Luke** : CLIFTURD THAT’S AMAZING

 

 **Michael** : SHUT UP OR NO TACO BELL FOR ANY OF U

 

 **Calum** : except me

 

 **Michael** : except calum

 

 **Luke** : SERIYSLY OH MY FUCKSHIFN FHGFOD

 

 **Michael** : SHUT UP HUKE LEMMINGS

 

 **Michael** : I HAVE SO MUCH DIRT ON U LIKE DO U RLLY WANNA TEST ME RN

 

 **Ashton** : why u gotta be so ruuuuuuuuuude

 

 **Michael** : DON’T

 

 **Calum** : so taco bell or

 

 **Michael** : baja blast and cinnamon bites right?


End file.
